


maybe sleeping will help

by watermelon_steven



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx is sleeping, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, But We Can Dream, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, I cried writing this, Lololol Ash dies, M/M, Wordcount: 100, blanca is a bitch, little less than 100 words, no, no beta we die like Ash, no beta we die like men, not really - Freeform, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelon_steven/pseuds/watermelon_steven
Summary: *ANIME SPOILERS*Ash dies in a library angst.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 7





	maybe sleeping will help

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I made this during Language Arts class, enjoy the angst

—

Ash lay there. He was dying. It was for the best. 

Eiji would be happy back in Japan and with his family.

Ash wished he could be there. 

Blanca was right, though. Whatever happened he would hurt Eiji. No matter where they were, Eiji would always get hurt. 

So he sat at the desk where Eiji sat when they had last visited the library. His eyes reread the letter Eiji had given him.

It would be sometime before he died. Instead of laying awake in pain, he closed his eyes. 

Maybe sleep will help.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how’d you like it? My friend who hasn’t watched Banana Fish said it made her cry so idk
> 
> Tell me what you think in the comments ! :))


End file.
